Misunderstood
by sniperpadalecki
Summary: Jared em um de seus momentos de fúria. One-shot.


**Título:** Misunderstood (Mal entendido)

**Autor:** _jt!sniper_

**Pares:** Jared Padalecki/Jensen Ackles - Padaleckiackles

**Número de palavras: **3.835

**Classificação:** Livre.

**Disclaimer:** Ficção, Jay e Jen não me pertecem, nem o restante dos personagens, não ganho nenhum centavo com isso.

**Aviso:** Não tem sexo -q.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

**Beta:** _ShiryuForever94_

**A/N:** Fic Padackles real life.

**Sinopse:** Jared em seus raros momentos de fúria.

Angst, já aviso, vai ter choro -q.

_Como hoje é dia do jornalista, essa fic é presente pra AmanditaTC, que além de ser a minha beta oficial, aquela que como eu não canso de repetir, é a única com quem me acerto pra isso xD, é uma grande amiga, uma pessoa muito especial pra mim mesmo, que entrou na minha vida de mansinho (deve ser aquela coisa de gente que ora em Minas! *-*) e já me ganhou completamente. Não consigo mais imaginar a minha vida sem as mordidas dela ahahahhahaa... Do fundo do meu coração, Amanda, eu te amo! Tu é realmente MUITO especial. __(L)_

* * *

**MISUNDERSTOOD**

_By jt!sniper_

_**Talk to me softly**_

_(Fale comigo suavemente)_

_**There's something in your eyes**_

_(Há algo em seus olhos)_

A maioria das pessoas que convivia e até mesmo os fãs que pesquisavam com mais afinco a vida de Jensen Ackles e Jared Padalecki sabiam perfeitamente que o temperamental da história sempre fora Jensen. No entanto, arrisco-me a dizer que até mesmo quem tivesse o mínimo de conhecimento da vida dos atores, nem que fosse por assistir uma ou duas convenções com eles, também percebia que Jensen era o 'pavio curto' da dupla.

Sempre muito discreto, até mesmo mais calado – se comparado a Jared, que tranquilamente poderia levar o troféu de tagarela de Hollywood – e, por ser mais tímido, sempre fora tachado de arrogante. O caso é que, a bem da verdade, qualquer um estava apto a parecer tímido quando Padalecki estava por perto.

Só que naquela noite, naquela noite em específico, merecia destaque. Porque quem perdera as estribeiras fora Jared. Ele chegara mais cedo do set em casa, Jensen ficara finalizando algumas cenas com Richard Speight Jr. Como habitualmente fazia, Padalecki largou as chaves do carro perto da cômoda ao lado da escada que dava acesso a garagem, tirou os sapatos, subiu as escadas tirando a camisa de flanela, a camiseta branca, fina, que usava por baixo, desafivelando o cinto e abrindo o botão da calça.

Banho. Era só no que ele conseguia pensar quando chegava em casa. Relaxar pra depois poder dormir tranqüilo, nem que fosse por algumas horas já que, tinha que acordar cedo de qualquer forma.

O problema é que aquele dia, após o banho, ele resolveu ir pra sala assistir um pouco de TV para ver se agüentava esperar Jensen. Desde o casamento com Genevieve, por mais que ele e o mais velho tivessem decidido que as coisas não mudariam, estava difícil manter o acordo. Ele sentia Jensen cada vez mais distante e já não parava mais direito em casa. Estava sempre enfiado na casa de Tom Welling ou do Misha.

Mal fazia dois meses que ele havia casado e já sentia que a mágoa de Jensen, ao invés de amenizar e ir passando, só aumentava. Eles tinham uma noite boa, uma noite feliz, juntos, esquecendo do mundo, mas na manhã seguinte, Jensen voltava a ficar um pouco frio com o mais novo. Como se policiasse a si mesmo pra não ficar mais apegado a Jared como era antes.

Mas aquela noite, naquela data específica, Jared deu um basta naquela situação e, de uma vez por todas, iria fazer Jensen conversar com ele. Eles precisavam se definir, ficar naquele chove e não molha era pior do que ter um Jensen pela metade.

E era isso que ele não estava suportando: ter apenas meio Jensen. Quando o amava com toda a sua alma e precisava dele inteiro.

Egoísta? Podia até ser que sim. Padalecki de certa forma tinha até orgulho de se atribuir aquele adjetivo. Se era algum crime amar Jensen, então que o punissem, porque ele morreria por aquele Ackles arrogante, que acordava de mau humor e era cheio das manias mais insuportáveis. Ele morreria por Jensen.

_**Don't hang your head in sorrow**_

_(Não baixe sua cabeça na tristeza)_

_**And please don't cry**_

_(E por favor, não chore)_

Ele se levantou do sofá depois de alguns minutos. Não estava conseguindo prestar atenção na televisão mesmo porque nem estava passando algo de interessante.

Ele andou até o quarto de Jensen, perfeitamente arrumado, com tudo no lugar, apenas algumas camisas em cima da cama e o robe branco do loiro. Ele se sentou na cama e segurou a uma das camisas de Jensen nas mãos. Aquela azul marinho, que Jared tinha dado de aniversário pra ele há um ano.

As roupas de Jensen tinham o cheiro do perfume que o loiro usava. Por mais que estivessem limpas, lavadas e passadas, ainda tinham um resquício do cheiro do perfume. E Jared adorava aquele cheiro. Aquele cheiro de Jensen, que ao sentir, automaticamente lembrava o som da risada do loiro acompanhado daquela feição tímida, quando perguntavam algo que o constrangesse.

Jared sabia que as camisas estavam em cima da cama porque Jensen provavelmente as levaria na lavanderia. Ao jogar de volta da cama, ele percebeu que algo caiu do bolso da frente, – aquele que Jensen disse que era brega quando experimentou a camisa no dia que Jared deu a ele – um papel caiu no chão. O moreno juntou com certa curiosidade, achando que se tratava de um bilhete de uma fã, ou até de um pedaço do script, ou algum lembrete de Jensen. Mas não era. Era um recado.

_Jen,_

_Eu não pude te mandar mensagem pro celular porque o esqueci em casa, mas só queria te dizer que a tarde que passamos juntos certamente lhe fez muito bem. Podemos repetir quando você quiser. Jantamos lá em casa hoje?_

_Misha._

Jared levou alguns segundos para processar aquilo em seu cérebro. Leu e releu uma, duas, três, quatro vezes... Não, ele não estava enganado e não existiam duplas interpretações pra aquilo. Algo acontecera entre Jensen e Misha. Algo _estava_ acontecendo entre Jensen e Misha.

O moreno amassou com raiva o papel e não se deu conta de que seus próprios dentes rangiam, marcando seu maxilar, sua visão estava ficando embaçada por causa de algumas lágrimas que estavam prestes a cair.

Ele verificou novamente o bolso da camisa e viu que havia algo mais lá dentro. Um anel. Jared sentiu sua respiração acelerar e tinha certeza que talvez pudessem ver seu coração bater através de seu peito. Ele reconheceu perfeitamente o anel. Era o anel de Misha.

_**I know how you feel inside**_

_(Sei como você se sente por dentro)_

_**I've been there before**_

_(Eu já passei por isso)_

Ele se levantou imediatamente da cama de Jensen, olhando ao redor do quarto com certo asco, sentia repugnância daquilo tudo. Começou a sentir a raiva subir desde seus calcanhares causando-lhe calafrios na espinha, fazendo a pele de seus braços e costas se arrepiarem. Jared raramente explodia. Talvez seu tamanho fosse intimidador o suficiente, porém, quando ele estava com raiva, seu peito arfava subindo e descendo de forma que visualmente, o fazia dobrar de tamanho.

Jared mataria Misha. E mataria Jensen junto.

Com sorte eles não estavam presentes, porque certamente iriam faltar pessoas para segurar o gigante Padalecki num acesso de uma completa e descomunal fúria.

Ele agora imaginava Jensen, imaginava Misha, os imaginava juntos... Ele pegou de volta a camisa que dera de presente a Jensen e rasgou no meio. Transformando a peça de roupa e dois pedaços de pano totalmente inutilizáveis.

Ele apertou o anel em sua mão e sentia o suor correr pela sua costeleta. Ele mordeu os lábios com força ao ouvir o barulho da SUV de Jensen entrar na garagem. Ele ficou ali parado, de frente pra porta do quarto do loiro, que estava aberta, esperando a figura de Jensen surgir ali.

Os passos na escada. Lentos. Cansados obviamente.

O barulho das chaves na cômoda.

Um bocejo ao longe.

Uma jaqueta sendo tirada e atirada no sofá.

Os sapatos ao lado dos de Jared.

- Jared? – A voz ecoou pela sala. – Ei, Jarhead!

Os passos firmes até a cozinha. Jared de repente tinha o sentido da audição mais apurado, certamente porque todos os outros estavam falhando.

- Jay? Está em casa? – Novamente a voz grave. Agora Jared pode perceber que vinha do corredor. Ele estava se aproximando. Ele desistiu de chamar Jared, certamente imaginou que o moreno caíra no sono.

Jared não se moveu e Jensen apareceu, parando na porta, arqueando as sobrancelhas e arregalando os olhos. Primeiro, pelo susto de ver 1,93m parado a sua frente com uma expressão que Jensen definitivamente não estava acostumado a ver em Jared e, segundo, porque o moreno parecia querer avançar no mais velho a qualquer momento.

- Jay...? – O loiro perguntou um pouco atordoado, entrando no próprio quarto.

Sem obter resposta.

Jared continuava o encarando como se fosse comê-lo vivo a qualquer segundo. – Jared! – Jensen repetiu, como se quisesse acordar o moreno daquele 'transe'.

- O que é isso? – Jared disse cada palavra pausadamente e entre dentes, estendendo a mão, mostrando o anel e o bilhete.

Jensen não piscou. Engoliu a seco e não respondeu. Passou por Jared, ficando ambos de costas um para o outro.

_**Something is changing inside you**_

_(Algo está mudando dentro de você)_

_**You and don't you know**_

_(E você não sabe)_

- O que é isso, Jensen? – Jared repetiu a pergunta de maneira um pouco mais enfática e severa, virando seu corpo agora, encarando apenas as costas de um Jensen que parecia tranqüilo, apenas desabotoando a camisa.

O moreno deu alguns poucos passos até ele, puxando o loiro violentamente pelo braço, virando-o, fazendo com que se encarassem. Jensen, por sua vez, mostrou não ter gostado da atitude de Jared se desvencilhando com força das mãos de Jared e retribuindo o olhar. É claro que, qualquer um ao ver Jared daquele jeito, certamente teria apenas saído correndo, mas não Jensen. Jensen não tinha medo de Jared, o conhecia bem demais pra saber que Jared apenas havia canalizado toda sua mágoa para seu físico e sim, Jensen sabia que por mais que ele se arrependesse depois, eram grandes a chances de Jared socá-lo ali mesmo.

- Primeiro você se acalma... – Jensen disse finalmente, com a camisa toda aberta, olhando Jared nos olhos, talvez tentando passar calma para o moreno alto. – Depois a gente conversa...

- Cala essa boca, seu filho da puta hipócrita! – Jared agora não conseguiu conter a voz, nem a raiva e nem as lágrimas. – Está saindo com Misha pelas minhas costas, Jensen?

- Jared...

- ESTÁ? – Jared interrompeu qualquer tentativa de Jensen em fazer o mais novo se acalmar. – Esse anel é o que? Hein? – Jared agora empurrou Jensen contra a parede, fazendo o loiro bater com as costas no concreto frio. – É o anel de compromisso de vocês? RESPONDE, PORRA! E esse bilhete? De que tarde ele estava falando? – Jensen podia sentir a respiração de Jared em seu rosto. Um Jared completamente fora de si. – Jensen, eu me recuso a acreditar que você seja tão baixo nível!

- CALA A BOCA! – Jensen revidou finalmente. Gritando no mesmo tom que Jared e o empurrando. – Quem é você pra me chamar de hipócrita e baixo nível? – Jensen agora é quem estava magoado. Era agora era seu o descontrole. – Você quer falar de anéis, Jared? – Ele disse com raiva. Pegou a mão esquerda de Jared, fazendo-o olhar pra própria mão. – E isso? Hein? Isso aqui é o que, Padalecki?

Jared se calou por fim olhando pra própria aliança de casamento que parecia reluzir na penumbra do quarto. Ele ficou ainda mais nervoso e Jensen apenas se afastou, limpando as próprias lágrimas. Seus olhos agora estavam verdes mais claros e um pouco vermelhos.

- Não mude de assunto. – Jared respondeu. Mas seu tom agora era bem diferente do anterior. Era receoso. Quem visse, diria que agora, ele certamente estava com vergonha. – Meu casamento com Genevieve foi previamente acertado e...

- E daí? – Jensen interrompeu, sorrindo com extremo deboche. – Quer dizer então que você é um cara hétero, casado e feliz para alguns, mas me quer também? – Jensen voltou a se aproximar do moreno alto que agora não tinha uma boa resposta. – Você é um egoísta, Jared, um egocêntrico idiota que só pensa em você e que se fodam os meus sentimentos!

Jensen tinha um discurso cheio de tristeza, daqueles que Jared definitivamente sentia como se arrancassem seu coração com a mão a cada palavra.

– Quem você pensa que é, hein? Acha que vou estar aqui, disponível pra você, mas ao mesmo tempo quer bancar a família perfeita com cerca branca em volta da casa ao lado de uma mulher que você não ama?

Jared definitivamente não tinha uma resposta e nem era isso que o estava matando. Era ouvir tudo aquilo de Jensen e sabendo, vendo, o sofrimento que ele estava passando e, mais do que isso, saber que era o causador de tudo aquilo.

_**Don't you cry tonight**_

_(Não chore esta noite)_

_**I still love you baby**_

_(Eu ainda te amo, baby)_

- Então fique sabendo... – Jensen falou mais baixo dessa vez, sem tirar os olhos dos de Jared. – Que sim, estou saindo com Misha. – Foram as palavras mais duras que Jared já ouvira em toda sua vida. Ele apenas fechou os olhos enquanto as lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto ao ouvir aquilo. – E quer saber? Ele tem sim me ajudado muito.

- Chega. – Jared interrompeu antes que o loiro continuasse. – Era só isso que eu queria saber, não preciso ouvir isso. – Jared se afastou do mais velho, rumando até a porta do quarto, não conseguindo mais controlar o choro.

- Jay... – Jensen o chamou em tom de súplica. – Eu sinto muito por não termos dado certo. – Jensen igualmente não conseguia conter as lágrimas que corriam desvairadas, molhando seu rosto e pescoço.

- Eu também. – Jared respondeu com a voz falha, de costas, sem coragem de encarar o loiro. – Eu também, Jensen.

_**Give me a whisper**_

_(Dê-me um sussurro)_

_**And give me a sign**_

_(E dê-me um suspiro)_

_**Give me a kiss**_

_(Dê-me um beijo)_

_**Before you tell me goodbye**_

_(Antes de me dizer adeus)_

Jensen ficou sozinho no quarto, juntou o anel de Misha e o papel escrito. Amassou o bilhete e jogou no lixo. Limpou as lágrimas e terminou de tirar a camisa. Sentado na cama, tateou o bolso da calça em busca do celular. Pela discagem automática, chamou pelo colega de trabalho.

_- Jensen?_ – Misha atendeu um pouco apreensivo do outro lado da linha, talvez devido a hora. Jensen não era de ligar pras pessoas depois de determinada hora da noite.

- Foi mal pela hora... – Jensen respondeu, falando um pouco baixo.

_- Sem problemas! Aconteceu alguma coisa?_ – O ator perguntou preocupado do outro lado da linha.

- Não. – Jensen respondeu, limpando a garganta. – Só queria avisar que vi seu bilhete apenas agora.

_- Ah sim! O golfe com Tom e Justin foi realmente o máximo! Adorei conhecê-los ontem a tarde!_ – Ele riu, animado, provavelmente lembrando de todos os micos que pagou tentando aprender o esporte.

- É, eles são mesmo ótimos! – Jensen forçou um sorriso, como se Misha pudesse vê-lo. – E sobre o jantar... Bem, podemos remarcar?

_- Claro! Bem que Victoria ficou na expectativa. Ela é quase uma tiete, Jensen, por favor, venha conhecê-la logo!_ – Misha brincou, fazendo Jensen igualmente rir, mais calmo dessa vez. _– E olha, pra eu querer que minha mulher conheça um cara como você, é porque realmente estou desesperado para fazê-la feliz!_

Misha riu ainda mais dessa vez e Jensen também, podendo ouvir agora algumas frases de protesto de Victoria, coisas como 'não diga essas coisas a ele, ele pode achar que é verdade'.

- Claro, diga a ela que também estou louco para conhecê-la. Quem sabe o final de semana marcaremos o jantar. – Jensen estava agora um pouco mais tranqüilo.

_- Certo então! Diga a Jared que ele também está convidado._

- Eu direi. – Mentiu Jensen, tentando parecer natural. – A propósito, seu anel está comigo.

_- Ah graças a Deus! Eu achei que o tinha perdido!_ – Misha respondeu aliviado.

- Amanhã nos falamos no set então?

_- Sim! Combinamos melhor, e diga a Tom e Justin que ainda quero uma revanche!_

- Considere o recado dado! Boa noite, Collins!

_- Boa noite, Ackles! Estenda os desejos de uma boa noite de sono ao nosso adorado Padalecki, certo?_ – O moreno de olhos azuis parecia estar tendo uma noite muito bem humorada. Ou seria Jensen que estava tendo uma noite muito ruim.

_**And please remember**_

_(E por favor, lembre-se)_

_**That I never lied**_

_(Que eu nunca menti)_

_**And please remember**_

_(E por favor lembre-se)_

_**How I felt inside now honey**_

_(De como eu me senti por dentro, amor)_

- Eu direi... – Jensen respondeu, mas Misha já havia desligado. Ele fechou o celular, o guardando de volta no bolso do jeans. Passou as mãos sob o rosto se perguntando se aquela havia sido a melhor decisão. Deixar que Jared acreditasse naquela mentira.

Talvez fosse mais fácil assim. Talvez se deixasse Jared achar que ele, Jensen, é que era o vilão, tudo se tornasse mais fácil. Àquela altura do campeonato, seu sofrimento era o menor de seus problemas. Ele queria que Jared tivesse uma vida plena e aprendesse a viver com suas próprias escolhas. Ele escolhera Genevieve e tinha que ficar com ela agora.

Jensen tinha verdadeira loucura por Jared, seu amor, seu ciúmes, sua paixão beiravam a insanidade quando se tratava de Padalecki, e toda aquela situação já o estava deixando doente. Esconder, fingir, casar, Danneel... Aquilo não era vida pra ninguém. Eles poderiam ter um ao outro durante nove meses de gravações, morando sob o mesmo teto, e isso é o que mais doía para Jensen: ver, conviver, sentir tudo aquilo, sem poder tocá-lo como gostaria.

Por causa desse amor incondicional e protetor que Jensen sentia por Jared, acabara deixando o moreno sempre muito a vontade pra fazer o que quisesse. E não era só a tagarelice que fazia Jared parecer ainda ter seis anos, ou então o jeito de andar desajeitado por ser muito grande que o deixava parecendo uma criança. Jensen, que fazia todas as vontades do mais novo, é que sentia-se o grande causador do fato de Jared ser de tal jeito com ele: mimado e mal acostumado.

O problema era que a situação ficara insustentável. No trabalho, é lógico. Mas como disfarçar um amor como aquele? Jensen entregava no olhar, Jared entregava no sorriso. Jared falava sem pensar, Jensen perdia o foco das coisas, perdia a concentração quando o moreno estava por perto. A empresa não iria suportar boatos por mais muito tempo. E Jared então precisara se casar.

Jensen achou que eles poderiam lutar contra aquilo, mas era ilusão. Eles tinham duas opções: resignarem-se ou indignarem-se. Eles não eram do tipo que se resignariam fácil, mas um indignado desempregado parecia um tanto quanto patético.

_**Don't you take it so hard now**_

_(Não leve isso tão à sério agora)_

_**And please don't take it so bad**_

_(E____por favor, não leve isso tão a mal)_

_**I'll still be thinking of you**_

_(Continuarei pensando em você)_

_**And the times we had baby**_

_(E nos momentos que tivemos, baby)_

Talvez eles tivessem achado que poderiam conviver com aquilo. Mas era em vão. Ninguém ama pela metade. Ninguém consegue esconder uma relação, e aquela em especial, era como tentar escurecer o sol para sempre. Era impossível. Ele poderia até desaparecer algumas horas de um lado da terra, mas estaria brilhando do outro e logo voltaria a tona.

Era melhor se afastar de Jared, era melhor ser vilão. Porque eles dois eram bons demais, se amavam demais pra se darem ao luxo de viver às escondidas. Chegava até mesmo a ser injusto para com eles mesmos e com as pessoas que o rodeavam e se importavam com ele.

O castigo por renegar um amor tão grande e óbvio, era aquela dor imensa que Jared estava sentindo agora, dor que choro nenhum aliviava. A punição de Jensen era a mesma, porque não existia castigo pior para alguém do que ter que mentir para quem se ama.

_**You gotta make it your own way**_

_(Você tem que superar por si mesmo)_

_**But you'll be alright now sugar**_

_(Mas você estará bem, meu bem)_

_**You'll feel better tomorrow**_

_(Amanhã você se sentirá melhor)_

_**Come the morning light now baby**_

_(Quando a luz da manhã chegar, baby)_

Fim.


End file.
